Different techniques exist for processing information. One common technique for processing information, particularly large volumes of information, is using a MapReduce program. A MapReduce program allows for processing and generating large sets of information using a parallel, distributed algorithm. A MapReduce program includes a Map function that performs a user-defined function on all records of input data and transforms the input to a set of key-value pairs. Secondly, a MapReduce program includes a Reduce function that processes the Map function output and applies a user-defined function on the set of map output key-value pairs. The MapReduce program is typically implemented in different software frameworks. For example, the MapReduce may be implemented in JAVA® as HADOOP®.